Amuto, When Lulu Takes Ikuto's Lost Soul
by Mitzuki272
Summary: This is a Amuto story and this is when Lulu gets Ikutos egg yoru into a mystery egg


_Yay~ its shugo chara time and its time to read! When Lulu captures ikutos lost soul! P.s this is before ikuto gets kicked out of amu's room and after Tadase and ikuto confessed their love! I AM NOT A FAN OF AMU AND TADASE I LIKE AMU AND IKUTO!! PLEASE REVIEW IM BEGGING D: _

_**SHUGO SHUGO! Doki~**_

A loud yawn escaped from Amu's mouth as she slowly turned to her left. Her face grew a disgusted look, but we all knew her heart jumped as she saw ikuto the sleeping beauty there. Amu quickly grabbed a hold of her pillow _**BAM**_. Ikuto slowly drifted to the floor.

"What was that for…" he spoke in a calm voice.

"IKUTO ARE YOU OKAY- NYA!! HOW DARE YOU HIT IKUTO!!!!" Yoru leaped to aid his cat friend.

"Tell ikuto to sleep on the floor!!! Or the closet if he feels like it!" Amu's voice roared. Ran,Miki, and Su exchanged their glances and laughed. Amu turned to them. Ikuto walked up to Amu and held her face for awhile. His eyes skimmed Amu's face and he smirked.

"I never noticed you were so beautiful" He smiled. Amu's face grew red and laughed and pushed Amu down. "Get use to my joking your such a kid Amu"

Ikuto grinned.

" IM THE KID!!!!" Amu stormed out of the room her sarcastic tone still echoed. Quickly the door opened.

"I'm going out so find your own food for today!!!" The door slammed. Ran ,Miki, and Su slowly followed Amu.

" What's her problem! How could she forget our snacks!" Yoru spoke in a soft tone. Ikuto laid down and took another nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amu time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"THAT JERK" Amu yelled.

"Amu-Chan?…who are you talking about"Tadase walked up to Amu with a confused look on his 's face turned bright pink and Tadase laughed.

Amu took a look around her and asked," Are you alone Tadase?"

" Oh yea I just wanted to take a walk around" Tadase smiled. A couple meters away ikuto watched the two flirt. Ikuto glared at Amu and Tadase as they talked.

"Who were you saying was a jerk earlier?" Tadase reminded Amu of her outburst. Amu quickly thought of a excuse.

" Uh.. A stray cat I found last week and it uh.. Bit me!?!" Amu paniced as she spoke, and sweat dripped off her pink face. Ikuto watched her and chuckled.

" I'd bite her anytime" Ikuto grinned as the words slipped from his mouth.

" Ikuto!!" Yoru's shocked face made Ikuto smile.

"SHHH!! We are spying!!!" Ran, Miki, and Su glared and Yoru. They all watched Tadase grab Amu's hand, but Ikuto glared.

" Amu…" Tadase blushed making Amu nervous.

"Yes Ta…." Tadase's lips stopped Amu from talking. Both of their faces were bright red.

Ran Miki and Su grinned and their eyes sparkled with delight.

"Gambate AMU CHAN!!" Ran cheered as usual.

" This would be the perfect time to draw this! I can see the great imagery its art!" Miki got out her sketchbook and started to draw.

" _**Amu's FIRST KISS THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME FOR COOKIES!!!!" **_Su screamed and her eyes sparkled.

" EW NYA NO MORE NYA NYA IKUTO LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" Yoru closed his eyes.

" Humph…yea.." Ikuto's heart sank.

_Amu's P.O.V (point of view)_

_Did….Did Tadase just kiss me….I want to squel but that would make me look stupid….I cant believe this!?!?!What should I do next what should I say!! AHHHHH!!!_

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

_**Why would she kiss him… of all people HIM!!! Why do I feel so upset and broken…. It doesn't matter anyways…**_

Normal.

"Gahhh! Look at that dress its friggin cute!!" Nana exclaimed to Lulu.

" You have a big Nagoyan accent. Come on lets go Nana we have to find lost people" Lulu laughed.

" HELLO! Anybody lost out there" Nana yelled. She looked around then she grinned. "FOUND ONE! This way Lulu~" Nana shouted as she pointed.

" ah! Tsukiyomi Ikuto!!!!!" Lulu thought for awhile… "Good job Nana without him for awhile easter will be in big trouble" Lulu smirked

" Its all for you Lulu" Nana smiled.

" Are you lost ikuto" Lulu smirked.

" Whats it to you don't you have to be easters puppet."Ikuto glared.

" Whats with you!!! I was asking a question!! AND IM USING EASTER THEY ARE NOT USING ME!!! LOOK!! JUST LOOK AT THIS CRYSTAL!!!" Lulu's temper raged. Ikuto looked as if he fell asleep, suddenly Yoru appeared he was taken over by a mystery egg. They Chara changed and Lulu smirked. Soon enough Amu was there as Amulet Spade.

"IKUTO!!!" She yelled. Furiously Ikuto attacked Amu. "Stop it IKUTO!! Lets just go home!!!" Amu dodged ikuto as he came closer. Ikuto Suddenly Fell and took a nap.

" HUH!?!" Lulu stared with a confused face.

" He is a Cat?"Nana Spoke in her heavy accent.

"Nows your chance!" whispered Miki.

" Right! Negative Heart Lock on!!" Amu shouted.

" UGH AMU!!" Nana and Lulu walked away.

Ikuto slowly got up and stared at Amu. " Are you watching me sleep again you pervert?" He smiled.

" DO YOU WANT TO STAY AT MY HOUSE!!" Amu yelled. They slowly walked home and snuck Ikuto in.

"Amu…" Ikuto whispered as he got in Amu's bed.

" Get out of my bed!!" she pouted as ikuto pat her head.

" Can I kiss you too…" Ikuto whispered.

" You stalked me!!!" Amu was concerned and ignored his question. Ikuto's lips slowly touched Amu's.

"so…whose the better kisser?…"Ikuto stared into Amu's eyes.

"Sadly you " Amu smiled

"RAN GET THE LIGHTS" Ikuto shouted

" Hey! don't boss me around!!" Ran shouted

" I will do it Desu~" Su skipped.

" Just like Su" Miki exclaimed.

" KEEP IT DOWN IM TRYING TO SLEEP NYA!!!" Yoru yelled.

" WAIT!! IKUTO KISSED AMU!!" The chara's were shocked.

" Goodnight!!!" Amu screamed Ikuto laughed.

" Can I do it again?" He whispered into Amu's ear it was too dark too see him blushing ,but Amu was so close she noticed. Amu leaned into Ikuto's lips _**BAM**_!

" Get use to my joking your suck a kid ikuto" Amu teased.

"I…Its not like I meant it GOODNIGHT!!!" Ikuto blushed

_**THE END 33**_

_**Review~~**_


End file.
